


Rad Goes On A Date

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Blind Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling down, Chrysalis decided to set Rad up on a blind date with friend she hangs out with. But just like always...Dazzle always finds a way to screw things up...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Rad. I am also trying to show a side of him that is different form the show. Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

Rad crossed the street and walked down the boardwalk that was near the beach. He was very nervous about his blind date. All he knew about his date was his name, which was Chrome. Rad has being feel down lately about himself, though, he does not show it but the only person who knew about this was Chrysalis. So, trying to figure out a way to cheer Rad up, she arranged a blind date for him. At first, Rad objected to the idea at first but then after a bit, he decided to give a try. Also, this is very first blind date ever so that is why he was really nervous.

“Come on, Rad, you can do this. Be brave for once in your damn life! You never know, he could be a real amazing guy.” Rad said to himself. As he reached the diner and put his hand on the handle of the door, Rad began to panic. His right hand shook as he touched the door handle.

“Oh, man! ...Why am I all of suddenly starting doing as soon as I about to open the door? ...Just a deep breath and go right on. You can do it.” Rad thought to himself. As he took a deep breath, he cellphone vibrated. Rad took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and looked at it. It was a text message from the guy that is suppose to be his blind date.

“Great....may be he realized that I am not worth a try so he is telling me he is not going to come.” Rad said. He clicked on the message and read it.

 

It said:

**_Hi!_ **

**_I am going to be a bit late. Don't worry, I'm still coming. wait in the diner for me. Should be there soon. Can't wait to meet you._ **

**_-Chrome_ **

 

Rad smiled but still felt a little nervous. He put his phone back in his pocket and turn to face the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. Rad looked around and found the place to be quite nice. It had a vintage style to it.

“This is actually pretty nice. I like the style. I'm a flashy guy but I like this, too.” Rad thought. Rad walked over to the counter in the front. There stood a young woman, dressed in a black and white polka dot dress. Hair was dark read and she wore red lipstick, back eyeliner and tan eye shadow (not to match her skin ton but to make it pop out a bit more.

“Table for one?” the Hostess asked.

“Um, two, please. I'm expecting someone to be here in a little bit.” Rad replied.

“Smoking or non-smoking?” She asked.

“Non-smoking.” Rad answered. The Hostess grabbed two menus.

“Alright. Right this way, please.” The hostess said, holding her arm out to the right of her. Rad and the Hostess walked to the back of the diner where there was a booth available.

“Is this a good table for you?” The Hostess asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Rad replied.

“You're welcome.” The Hostess replied back. Rad sat down and the Hostess went back to the front to go help other customers that just showed up. Rad leaned back in to the seat and looked at the window. The sun about to set and the sky looked absolutely beautiful. Pink and orange lit up the evening sky and the water was blue and clear.

“Wow. What a beautiful night. I never really ever seen the beach like this before. Well, I am either at home or at work. If I ever get the time, I should go take an evening walk along it.” Rad said. 10 minutes have now past and Rad was starting to worry about if Chrome will show up or not.

“He did say 15 minutes but I am still not sure if he will show up any way. With my luck, he will probably not show up at all.” Rad thought. Rad sat up and checked his phone for a second and then put it down. Suddenly, he looked over and saw a pair of black jeans staring at him. Rad looked up and his eyes widened. It was a man, a tall and younger man. He was about in his early 20's but no more than 25 years old. He wore a black shirt with a red design in the front of it. Skin was a tan (like a medium caramel color), a bit muscular and looked very soft. Hair was a metallic red and black color, long on one side and wavy and shaved on the other. Eyes were like emeralds and eye brows were jet black with a piercing on the left one. Not to mention that he also wore a lip ring and a few earrings but in different places along each ear.

“Oh my God...he is hot! Wait...is he my blind date?! I hope he is!” Rad said and asked himself.

“Excuse me?” The Man said. Rad snapped out of his thought.

“Yes?” Rad replied.

“Are you Rad Cunningham?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, I am.” Rad replied. The Man took a breath and smiled.

“Oh, good! I thought you might not have showed up or something.” He said. He leaned forward with his hand out. One of his fingers had a Dragon ring wrapped around it and nails were painted with a blueish-sliver polish.

“I am so happy to finally meet you. I'm Chrome.” He said.

“Yes!” Rad thought to himself. Rad felt extremely happy about this. He put put his hand in Chrome's and shook it.

“Nice to finally meet you as well.” Rad said. Both of them shook for a few more seconds and looked at each. Rad finally let go so Chrome could sit down.

“Would you like to sit here or I could sit there if you would like.” Rad said.

“Actually, you are fine where you are at. Thank you, though.” Chrome said. Rad smiled and Chrome sat across from him. A waitress came by and took their orders. When she walked away, they looked at each other

“By the way, before we start our conversation or date. I just wanted to let you know that you can be yourself around me. No need to hide any thing.” Chrome said. Rad blushed.

“Um...are you sure about that?” Rad asked.

“Absolutely. Chrysalis told me a little about you already. Actually, she said “warn” but from what I heard, you are not a bad person, Rad.” Chrome.

“How do you know Chrysalis?” Rad asked.

“She comes down to a local gay club with me near where I live from time to time. That is how and where I met her.” Chrome told him.

“Wait, really?!” Rad said, surprised by this.

“Yeah! ...You did not know this about her? She never hides this fact from any one.” Chrome asked.

“Well, Chrysalis and I rarely talk at work or even after work.” Rad admitted to him.

“How come?” Chrome asked.

“I am not entirely sure, to be honest. She is not the only one. I have nothing against her or any thing. ...A lot of people at work think I am jerk or an idiot. I mean, I know I am not the smartest person there and I sometimes get an attitude and can be sassy. It is hard working with this one guy at my job and he just. He annoys the crap out of me and thinks he is better than me or any one.” Rad explained.

“Are you talking about Dazzle Novak?” Chrome asked. Rad looked at him, shocked that he knew his name.

“You know him, too?” Rad asked.

“Yes. I met him one time at the gay club with Chrysalis. She brought him along one night because he wanted to see what it was like. He seems cool and nice but wow, I never knew he was really like that.” Chrome said.

“I mean, if you really knew him, you would probably be cussing to yourself almost every day. He thinks he is so sexy and smarter than me. I think he does it on purpose to make me feels like crap. ..I am sorry, I should not even be talking about stuff like that on a date.” Rad said, looking down at the table. Chrome put his hand on one of Rad's and rubbed it.

“It is fine. Do not worry about it. I am sorry he makes you feel like that. I mean, it is already stressful being a cop but having someone put you down and say things like that can be extra stressful on you. No one should have to go through that. Plus, I know who you feel.” Chrome said. Rad looked up and smiled.

“Thank you.” Rad said.

“You are welcome.” Chrome said. Chrome let go of his hand and chatted a bit more before their food arrived. As they ate, Rad noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was a man with a beard and sunglasses was across on the other side from Rad and his date. He looked sort of familiar but Rad was not sure if it was who he thought it was.

“That guy looks whole lot like Dazzle but it could be just some random person. His face structure does resemble him a whole lot though.” Rad though, with a french fry hanging out of his mouth. The guy looked quickly and directly at Rad. He the man saw Rad was looking at him, he quickly looked back down. Rad now become suspicious of this man.

“Rad?” Chrome piped up. Rad looked back at Chrome, blushing.

“You alright?” Chrome asked. Rad quickly chewed his french fry and swallowed it.

“Yeah. I am okay.” Rad said. After they finished eating, they sat there a bit more and talked. Rad looked out the window.

“Wow. It's night time already.” Rad said.

“We have been here about an hour. To be honest, I am actually quite enjoying this.” Chrome said. Rad looked back over and smiled.

“Same here.” Rad said. Which was true. Rad actually was having a good time for once. Chrome smiled back and held one of Rad's hands in his.

“So...if you were not a cop. What other job would want to have?” Chrome asked.

“Well, I always wanted to be a model but...that dream went out the window about a long time ago. Maybe something in fashion? I am not very sure, to be honest.” Rad said.

“I understand. You like being a cop though?” Chrome asked.

“Pretty much at the moment. ...What do you do or want to do?” Rad asked.

“I am actually a multi-billionaire so I really do not need to work. I do charity work though.” Chrome replied.

“Seriously?!” Rad asked.

“Yep. I just like trying to live a normal as much as I can. I am not in to that fancy and rich person crap.” Chrome said.

“Wow. That's...interesting.” Rad said.

“It can be. My family comes from a long line of wealth on both sides.” Chrome explained. Suddenly, Rad felt bad.

“Rad?” Chrome asked. Rad sighed.

“Chrome, I just wanted to let you know that I am not after your money or anything. Actually, I did not this until you just told me.” Rad said.

“I can tell you won't and I appreciate you letting me know that. It is very reassuring.” Chrome said.

“You're welcome.” Rad said. Rad was really starting to fall for this guy and the surprising thing about this whole this is...Chrome was as well.

“Hey...want some dessert?” Chrome asked.

“Do you want any? If you do not any thing, I will be okay.” Rad asked.

“Actually if you wanted something, is is fine but I actually want dessert.” Chrome said.

“Oh.” Rad replied. Chrome giggled.

“Rad, I am not going to lie. You are absolutely adorable and sweet..” Chrome said. Rad blushed a dark red across his cheeks.

“For real?” Rad asked. Chrome nodded his head. Rad laid his head on the table. Chrome giggled.

“Awe, Rad. I did not mean to embarrass you.” Chrome said. Rad looked up.

“I know. I am just not used to all of this.” Rad said.

“I understand, Rad. Neither am I.” Chrome said.

“Thanks” Rad said.  
“No problem....You still want dessert?” Chrome asked.

“Oh hell yes! Sorry, I am have a big sweet tooth” Rad said, giggling, which made Chrome giggled as well.  
  
"I do, too." Chrome said. Chrome called over a waitress and both of them ordered their desserts. They ate their desserts and rested for a bit.

“Hey, Rad?” Chrome suddenly said.

“Yes?” Rad asked.

“I was wondering...maybe...we could go out on a second date? I like you...okay, not going to lie..I really like you..a lot. I have had so much fun and this is the happiest I have felt in months.” Chrome asked. Rad smiled.

“Sure! To be honest, I thought you would not show up.” Rad thought to himself.

“Awe. Why would you think that?” Chrome asked.

“I guess because of the luck I have and it happens to me a lot, I was expecting it.” Rad said.

“Rad, to be honest, I almost did not because I was nervous but I am actually glad I did not cancel or chicken out because I would not have met you. You seem like an amazing person and I would like to get to know you more. We all have our moments and things about us that may make people look down at you but remember, there are people who will and do like you. Like I do.” Chrome said.

“Thanks, Chrome.” Rad said.

“No problem. So, want to go on a second date with me?” Chrome asked.

“Yes! I'll just have to call you to set it up after I look at my work schedule.” Rad said.

“That is fine. I can not wait!” Chrome said, happily. Rad got up from his seat.

“Gotta use the restroom. I'll be right back.” Rad said.

“Alright. I'll wait here for you. I can drive you back if you like.” Chrome said.

“That would be great and thanks.” Rad said. Chrome nodded and Rad rushed off to the restroom. Rad looked over that the table from earlier and saw the guy was now not sitting at the table.

“Hmm...he must have left.” Rad said. Rad went in to the restroom to do his business. As he went to go wash, his hand, he felt a familiar presence in the back of him.

“Hey, Rad.” said a voice. Rad slowly turned around and gasped. He could not believe his eyes. It was the guy from earlier or who he thought it was.

 

 

 


	2. He May Not Care But...I Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Dazzle was there, things become and be heated and physically for the two.
> 
> And in Chrome's car, Chrome confesses a secret to him that shows Rad that he is not a bad guy that Dazzle makes him out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Rad is chubby. Episode 4 and 5 proves this.

“DAZZLE?!” Rad quietly shouted.

“The one and only.” Dazzle replied, smiling

“What are you doing here?! …You were spying on me, weren't you?! Did Pizzaz put you to this or is this a sick joke that that Chrysalis came up with just to humiliate me?” Rad asked, feeling scared and embarrassed at the same time.

“Neither. ...I was..well..” Dazzle was cut off by seeing Rad becoming not scared but angry.

“YOU WERE WHAT?” Rad shouted through his teeth.

“I was...okay, yes..I was spying on you.” Dazzle replied, calmly. Rad was now pissed off.

“WHAT THE HELL, DAZZLE?! YOU THINK I AM GOING TO KILL THE GUY? OH, GOD FORBID, IF I ASK THEM IF THEY WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME! ...Why do you exactly doing this? ...TELL ME!” Rad shouted.

“Whoa! Calm down, Rad!” Dazzle said.

“No, Dazzle. I have a right to be like this! For the first time in a while. I am feeling happy and now you had come and fuck shit up for me. Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you let me be happy for once?!” Rad said. Dazzle knew that sugar-coating his answer would not help so he had to tell Rad the truth...raw like sugar cane.

“Because you are have a temper, Rad.” Dazzle.

“Oh, so you think I will start a fight? I know what to do and not to do, Dazzle. I am not stupid!" Rad said.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be civil here. Also, you are proving my point.” Dazzle said.

“Working with you, it is not a surprise that I do have one!” Rad replied.

“And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!” Dazzle asked.

“You are a freaking jerk, Dazzle! A narcissistic douche-bag that is not only full of himself but also put others down to make YOURSELF seems like a God. Well, Dazzle, let me tell you something. You are not better than any one else here or any where else! Also, respect is earned, not given and I can not respect any one who bullies others. I refuse to.” Rad said.

“And you think it is easy working with you, too?” Dazzle asked.

“I know it is not easy. It is not easy working with any one who has issues that they can not help or have. We are all human!” Rad said.

“But you have serious issues, Rad.” Dazzle said.

“And what are they?” Rad asked.

“You are immature, crazy, hot-headed and a bitch. You always think people are out to get you. Well, wake up, Rad. No one cares about everything you go through!” Dazzle said. Suddenly, Rad smacked Dazzle in the face...hard.

“Fuck you, Dazzle. I hope when karma comes around, she bites down on you hard.” Rad said about to leave. Suddenly, he felt Dazzle grab him and would not let go.

“LET ME GO!” Rad shouted. Dazzle ignored Rad and keep a grip on him. Suddenly, a loud ripping sound was heard throughout the bathroom. Dazzle looked up at Rad, who's eye were filled with tears. Rad is not a thin person and is very self-conscious about his stomach. Dazzle let go and Rad tried to cover much of himself as possible.

“Rad, I am so sorry. I do not what came over me, I swe-!” Dazzle tried to apologize but Rad was not having it. Rad went from scared to anger and now to feeling like shit.

“Go to hell, Dazzle. And never EVER talk to me again.” Rad said. Dazzle just stood there as Rad wipes his eyes with a paper towel and then left the bathroom. Outside, Chrome saw Rad coming back towards the table. He noticed Rad was in distress about something.

“Rad?! Are you alright?” Chrome asked, worried. Rad looked up at him. Eyeliner was running down his cheeks.

“Can we please just go? I'll explain out there.” Rad said.

“Sure! Let get to my car.” Chrome said. Chrome already paid for the meals while he was in the restroom. Chrome and Rad quickly got out of the diner.

“Come, my car is this way.” Chrome said. Rad followed Chrome to the car. When they got to the door, Chrome quickly unlocked it and opened the door for Rad. Rad quickly got in and Chrome shut the door. After Chrome got in to the driver's side, he shut it and look at Rad. His face buried his face in a paper towel and crying.

“Rad? What happened in the bathroom?” Chrome asked. Rad looked up (still holding on to his shirt) and took a breath.

“I saw Dazzle in there.” Rad said.

“What did he do and why was he here in the first place?” Chrome asked.

“He said he was spying on me because he knows I have a bit of temper. He thought something might I do something horrible to you or I might cause something.” Rad told him.

“Seriously? Wow...what a dick.” Chrome said.

“That is not all of it, though. I was very angry and embarrassed. I said some things, he some things...very hurtful things and I slapped him. ” Rad said.

“Did he hurt you?” Chrome said.

“Physically no but mentally, I feel like crap.” Rad said.

“What did he exactly say?” Chrome asked.

“To sum it all up...he said I was an immature bitch and no one cares about how I feel or what I got through.” Rad said.

“Well, if he ever sees me again, I will kick his ass.” Chrome said.

“Chrome, no. Please don't. It is not worth it.” Rad said. Suddenly, Chrome noticed Rad's shirt.

“Did he rip your shirt, too?” Chrome asked. Rad nodded yes fast a few times and began to cry harder.

“Why are you holding it like that? You do not have to in my car. We are both men and it not illegal.” Chrome said.

“I know but...if you saw what I looked like, you would think I'm gross-looking.” Rad said.

“Do you have scar or something? Which, it would not be gross to me at all.” Chrome said. Rad gulped and let go of his shirt. Chrome finally realized why Rad was doing that. Rad looked up at Chrome.

“Yes, I am fat. I try to lose weight and I can't. I am such a disgusting monster! I mean, who would date or want to be with me looking like this?!” Rad said, feeling embarrassed.

“I would.” Chrome said.

“I can never be the perfect skinny...wait...what did you just say?” Rad said, looking at him, blushing and tears still streaming down his face. Chrome leaned and held his hands, looking at him. Rad silently gasped in surprise.

“Rad, it does not matter what size you are to me, I still really like you. And, there is something that I never told any one. I strongly attracted like big guys so you actually look really hot to me. I am mostly about personality but you being chubby is a bonus to me.” Chrome said.

“Seriously? You like me for who I am as a person?” Rad said.

“Yes, I really do. I am sorry for what Dazzle did to you. Do not think you ruined our date or any thing. It is not your fault and this is still the best date I ever had because...I felt a real connection being with you tonight.” Chrome said. He looked at Rad and Rad not only stopped crying but was smiling.

“Awe! Thank you, Chrome. I feel the same way about you.” Rad said.

“You're welcome.” Chrome said. After several more seconds, Rad and Chrome adjusted themselves in the car again and Chrome drove Rad home.

When they arrived to Rad's home, Rad looked over at Chrome.

“So, you still want that second date?” Rad asked.

“And the third, fourth and so on.” Chrome replied.

“Even after what happened with Dazzle, this was a pretty amazing night.” Rad said.

“I agree. ...Gosh, you are so adorable!!” Chrome said. Both of them giggled out loud. After they stopped, Rad leaned over quickly and kissed Chrome for about 10 seconds. When they stopped, Chrome was blushing and smiling.

“You are such a great kisser.” Chrome said.

“So are you.” Rad said. Rad sighed. He felt sad but he knew tonight had to end sometime.

“Well, I better get inside and get ready for bed. I will call when I have looked at my schedule for the next two weeks.” Rad said.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” Chrome replied. Rad nodded.

“Well, goodnight, Chrome.” Rad said, opening up the car door. Chrome rubbed Rad's cheek.

“Night, Rad.” Chrome said after he stopped. Rad got out of the car and walked over the driver's side window. Rad leaned in and kissed Chrome's cheek.

“Night.” Rad said. Chrome stayed parked there until Rad got in to his house safely. After he shut the door, Chrome started up his car again and drove back to his place.

 

As Rad took over his shirt, his phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Chrysalis.

It said:

            _ **So...how was the date?**_

Rad replied to her text with:

                              **It** ** _was so amazing and he is charming. Thank you for setting this up. I gotta get some sleep. See you at work on Monday._**

 

Rad turned off his phone and headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Even though the date just ended was excited about the next one. He finally felt like he could be happy for once and his happiness's name is Chrome.

 


End file.
